Program TV
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Di antara ratusan ribu surat fans, kenapa suratnya yang di bacakan oleh Chanyeol di program televisi itu?/BaekYeol-ChanBaek/Oneshot/GS/RnR juseyo :3 /Teaser update for this sekuel :3 but I will publish sekuel in new story.. Read it Juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Judul** : _program TV_

**Author** : _Selichious Zelus_

**Main Cast** : _Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_

**Pair** : _Baekyeol or ChanBaek_

**Genre** : _Romance, and Humor(maybe?)_

**Length** : _Oneshoot_

**Rate **: _T_

**Warning **: _TYPO, OOC, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD (Mian T-T), GS! dll_

**Summary** : _Di antara ratusan ribu surat fans, kenapa suratnya yang di bacakan oleh Chanyeol di program televisi itu?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berada di ruang tengah, lebih tepatnya duduk di sofa di depan televisi kesayangannya. Hari ini appanya pulang larut karena pekerjaan di luar kota. Dan oppanya belum juga pulang kampung dalam rangka libur musim panas, padahal kampusnya sudah meliburkannya.

Baekhyun mengunyah beberapa camilan seperti snack cokelat, pop corn, keripik dan juga sebotol cola besar berada di meja di depannya.

Kini ia tengah menunggu program televisi kesayangannya yang selalu di adakan pada waktu libur musim panas. Namanya _A letter from fans_. Dimana program televisi itu akan menayangkan artis yang akan mengambil satu surat dari beberapa ratus ribu surat yang dikirim untuknya. Dan tentu saja dalam kurun waktu tertentu.

Baekhyun tentu telah mengirim sebuah surat untuk _idola_nya, _cinta pertama_nya di SMA, serta teman satu sekolahnya yang tidak pernah ia kenal.

Baekhyun meremas kemasan kripiknya, saat melihat iklan di tv itu sudah selesai dan menampilkan lagu pembuka khas program tv itu. Baekhyun tegang setelah melihat MC perempuan yang kini sedang naik daun—Xi Luhan namanya—tengah berada di dalam TV itu.

"_**Baiklah pemirsa! Tiba channel kesayangan anda yaitu a letter from fans! Dimana para artis akan membacakan satu surat pilihannya dari fansnya, dan juga akan di bacakan serta di tanggapi oleh artis tsb! Dan kami akan kali ini menayangkannya secara LIVE! LIVE PEMIRSAAA! Agar para fans dan penonton lebih gugup! Nah dalam episode kali ini! kami sudah mengundang seorang artis, aktor sekaligus rapper yang terkenal! Siapa lagi kalau bukaaann…. PARK CHANYEOL!"**_

Baekhyun menggigit kemasan bungkus kripiknya saat melihat MC memanggil nama Chanyeol untuk masuk ke studio. Dia benar – benar gugup melihat Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke studio. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah imut dan cantik milik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofa bersama Luhan.

Baekhyun terpesona pada Chanyeol yang sangat tampan hari ini. pakaian casualnya sangat membuat aura carismatic dalam Chanyeol menguar keluar. Benar – benar sangat tampan.

"_**Nah, dalam episode ini anda di undang.. bagaimana perasaan anda?"**_

Tampak Luhan bertanya ke arah Chanyeol. dan sekarang wajah Chanyeol menghiasi penuh televisi.

"_**Hahahaha, tentu saya sangat senang.. apa lagi program Televisi ini adalah program yang paling ingin saya ikuti"**_

Baekhyun ingin sekali meleleh melihat tawa Chanyeol serta melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dalam akhir kalimatnya.

"_**Apakah anda sudah memilih surat fans anda?"**_

"_**Tentu! Dan ini adalah surat – surat yang paling saya tunggu!"**_

Baekhyun kini tidak sedang mengunyah apapun lagi. melainkan menggigiti bungkus snack yang tadi dia makan. Dia sangat takut. Pada awalnya dia memang menulis surat untuk Chanyeol hanya sekedar untuk di baca olehnya, SECARA PRIBADI. Walaupun presentasinya Cuma sedikit, tapi kalau di publikasikan dia sangat amat malu, karena itu adalah curhatan hatinya tentang Chanyeol.

Dan dia menyesal sudah mengirim surat itu kepada Chanyeol. kalau Chanyeol yang baca sih fine – fine saja. Tapi kalau managernya?! Duh bisa gawat bukan? walaupun nama Byun Baekhyun bukan hanya dia saja.

"_**Woohooo~~ anda sangat menunggunya, lalu apakah pengirim surat itu adalah spesial? Nuguya? Dari masa lalu?"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, membuat Baekhyun kembali menggigiti barang, kali ini adalah remote TV yang jadi pelampiasannya.

"_**Dia adalah fans pertamaku sebelum debut, lagi pula… aku cukup senang melihat namanya ada di daftar fansku.. dan juga.. ku harap dia bertambah manis karena 3 tahun saya tidak melihatnya"**_

Baekhyun melotot, apakah Chanyeol tahu dirinya?! tapi tentu saja, fans yang dari sekolah yang sama dengannya bukan hanya Baekhyun kan?

"_**Bisakah anda memulai membacanya? Sungguh saya dan pemirsa sangat ingin sekali mendengarnya"**_

"_**TENTU!"**_

Terdengar suara riang dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali gugup. Chanyeol tampak mengeluarkan sebuah amplop pink, dengan motif phoniex yang beberapa hari lalu dia kirim.

TUNGGU!

Bukankah amplop itu adalah amplop suratnya untuk Chanyeol!?

Positif Baek! Yang punya amplop itu bukan hanya kau saja. Bukankah kau membelinya di warung sebelah rumahmu yang selalu ramai? Jadi bisa saja kan itu bukan kertasmu.

Chanyeol membuka amplop itu dan terlihat sebuah kertas dengan motif sun.

TUNGGU!

Itu juga kertas yang dia gunakan untuk menulis surat Chanyeol. aduh! Bisa gawat dia.

Tapi kertas itu juga banyak di temukan di pasar malam, ataupun di kedai fotokopian, jadi bisa saja kan bukan dia saja. Asalkan kalimat pembuka itu bukan kata pembuka yang dia tuliskan di suratnya, bisa – bisa dia tidak mungkin lagi menge—

"_**Hai Yeol pangeran kriting~~"**_

—lak.

Oh! Uh!

Itu memang benar suratnya. Dia ingin sekali menjadi kepiting rebus untuk saat ini.

"_**WOW! Kalimat pembuka yang mengejutkan!"**_

Teriak heboh Luhan. beberapa staff maupun para penonton yang ada di studio hanya tertawa. Bahkan suaranya menggema di televisi, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"_**Bolehkah saya melanjutkannya?"**_

"_**Tentu Chanyeol-ssi"**_

Baekhyun hanya berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apalagi mendengar Chanyeol akan membacakan suratnya. Dia berkosentrasi walaupun dia tahu apa yang dia tulis.

**BRAKKK!**

"Baekhyun chagi~~ BaekBom oppamu sudah pulaaang~~"

**DUK!**

"DIAMLAH OPPA! AKU SEDANG MENONTON TV!"

BaekBom yang malang. Saat dia pulang dan ingin beristirahat malah di lempar bantal sofa yang empuk ke wajahnya. untung saja bantal sofa, kalau Baekhyun melempar botol cola yang masih ada isinya? Bagaimana menderitanya wajah dari BaekBom?

"Issh~~ santai saja~~ sedang apa hum?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku oppanya. BaekBom mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun, setelah melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

"Melihat apa? reality show yang selalu kau tonton itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Lolololoh?!~ itu kan pangeran kriting yang sering kau bicarakan dulu"

Baekhyun hanya menatap BaekBom dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan itu tanda bahwa BaekBom tidak boleh berkomentar lagi atau dia akan di tendang dari sofa itu.

"_**Naaah~ kembali lagi di acara kesayangan para fans! A letter from fans~~~ naaah~ silahkan di lanjut Chanyeol-ssi"**_

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum dan melihat lagi suratnya.

"_**Baik.. Hai Yeol apa kabar, apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku pernah memberi shortcake dan surat dengan inisial Bacon—em, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang pantas untuk inisial ku ini—lalu apakah kau ingat dengan insiden seorang putri dansa tidak berdansa dengan pangerannya malam itu?! apa kau masih ingat Yeol!? Yang prom night itu lohh~~"**_

Semua yang ada di studio tertawa. Bahkan BaekBom yang ada di sebelahnya juga ikut tertawa, malah tertawa lebih keras dari pada di TV. Tahu begini dia tidak usah berdo'a agar BaekBom pulang kampung saja. Menambah malu Baekhyun saja!

Chanyeol di TV tampak melanjutkan membaca surat Baekhyun.

"_**Aku rasa kau tidak ingat, melihat intensitas pertemuan kita yang hanya dua kali dalam 3 tahun, dan hanya beberapa menit saja. Bolehkah aku curhat sedikit saja. Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan tindakanmu yang lebih memilih berdansa denganku, padahal kau adalah pangeran dansa yang seharusnya berdansa dengan Sulli—sang putri dansa"**_

Terdengar suara Uh-Oh yang menandakan betapa romantisnya saat itu. tapi suara Uh-Oh itu berasal dari BaekBom yang menggodanya habis – habisan, dan wajah Baekhyun tidak lagi seperti kepiting rebus, tapi seperti cabai paling merah yang pernah di temui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem sedikit lalu melanjutkan kembali.

"_**Dan pada hari di mana kita berpisah, rasanya aku sedih sekali. Mengingat kau akan debut—jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu karena aku adalah stalker setiamu dan fansmu—dan akan meninggalkan Daegu dan pergi ke Seoul. Andai saja aku dapat pergi juga ke Seoul, tapi aku harus merawat toko bunga milik mendiang ibuku. Rasanya sedih tidak dapat memperhatikanmu lagi walau dari jauh"**_

BaekBom melotot ke arah Baekhyun. ternyata dugaan BaekBom dulu tentang Baekhyun seorang stalker memang benar. Benar – benar memalukan sekali.

"_**Tapi yang paling aku suka adalah, saat kau akan pergi ke toko bungaku, dan membeli tulip putih. Walau aku harus ngenes melihatmu membeli bunga tulus seperti itu untuk orang lain, tapi paling tidak aku dapat melihat kau mencium bunga tulus itu setulus hatimu"**_

"WOW~~ detail~" goda BaekBom.

"Diam kau oppa!"

"_**Walau kau hanya menganggapku fans, tak apalah.. aku cukup senang kau mempunyai perasaan padaku walau sebatas fans dan juga idolanya. Tapi, aku tetap mencintai, menyayangi dan menyukai kau selama 6 tahun ini—terhitung dari pertama kali kita bertemu di MOS SMA—tapi aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu, dan terima kasih~ Dari : Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Bacon a.k.a Baekki a.k.a B"**_

"WOAHAHAHAHAH! Kenapa nama aliasmu banyak sekali Baek!"

"Sadar diri Baek! Namamu juga Baek!" teriak Baekhyun.

"_**Well, bagaimana tanggapan anda Park Chanyeol-ssi a.k.a pangeran Kriting?"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Luhan berkata padanya. Dia berdehem sebentar untuk mengalihkan beberapa penonton agar serius akan ucapannya yang akan dia katakan.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengirimkan surat padaku. yang pertama tentang Shortcake dan juga surat. Hm.. tentu aku masih mengingat Bacon, bahkan kau adalah Bacon kesayanganku"**_

Krik-Krik..

Bacon kesayanganku?

Kesayanganku?

KU?

Baekhyun ingin menangis darah! Chanyeol ingat dirinya…

BaekBom hanya melirik malas ke arah Baekhyun yang ALAY.

"_**Tentang pesta dansa.. kenapa aku harus berdansa dengan orang yang tidak ku sukai? Kalau aku bisa berdansa dengan orang yang ku sukai"**_

Baekhyun dan BaekBom melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang menzoom wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_**Masalah bunga tulip, hm.. yeah, bukankah kau menerima bunga tulip dariku di depan rumahmu? Beserta kartu ucapannya ~Sampai bertemu lagi, Manis~? Itu dariku Bacon sayang"**_

Baekhyun makin tidak percaya dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke arah kepala BaekBom, toh BaekBom tidak akan merasa kesakitan karena kepalanya memang sangat keras.

"_**Kau stalker ku Baekki? Terima kasih men-stalk aku balik, karena aku juga stalker setiamu"**_

O_O

2 Baek bersaudara hanya menganga, dan studio menjadi hening, bahkan Luhan yang biasanya nyerocos sekarang Cuma diem kicep – kicep.

"_**Sekarang, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, apa yang akan di benakmu jika aku sudah mengatakan Stalkermu, mengingat namamu, memberi bunga tulip arti cinta tulus, dan melihatmu dari kejauhan Baekki sayang?"**_

"Fans sejati?"

PLETAK!

"Bodoh kau Baekhyun! Kau terlalu polos atau memang bodoh sih! itu artinya—"

"_**Itu artinya aku juga mencintaimu dari 6 tahun yang lalu, Baek.. so, jika kamu melihat acara ini.. kamu akan mendengar pernyataanku.. Saranghae.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Ah! Ani! Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Minggu depan aku akan pulang kampung, dan akan melamarmu langsung ke rumahmu Baek.. sekali lagi Saranghae"**_

Diam..

Hening..

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

Sedetik kemudian dia pingsan, dan BaekBom mengutuk Chanyeol yang melamar adek kesayangannya—Baekhyun dari program TV.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

Apa Zelus harus buat sekuel dari cerita ini? :3

Review nde?


	2. Teaser sekuel Program TV

_Sekuel From Program TV_

_._

_._

_._

_Teaser_

_**The Past and The Future**_

_._

_._

_._

_**The past**_

_Byun Baekhyun; Yeoja manis berambut pendek. Memakai kacamata, dengan rok panjang selutut. Pintar, dan termasuk yeoja unggulan. Menolak berdandan. Meskipun terkesan nerd, tapi dia juga sudah manis dan cantik dengan berpenampilan seperti itu._

_Park Chanyeol; Namja tinggi, dengan rambut kriting cokelat. Manis dan tampan. Menjadi idola sekolah sejak masuk ke sekolah. Baik hati, tapi tidak akan sungkan untuk bertindak anarkis jika melihat seseorang merusak moodnya. Mood maker._

_[^^]_

"_Byun Baekhyun..imnida.. jika kalian tidak senang dengan penampilanku, ataupun melihatku seperti ini, tolong jauhi saja aku."_

_[^^]_

"_Park Chanyeol Imnida~~ Panggil Chanyeol ne! cita – citaku akan menjadi seorang pangeran keriting yang bisa rapper, tapi belum tentu juga rambutku akan tetap keriting cokelat sih, tapi salam kenal!"_

_[^^]_

"_Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf telah merusak pakaian formalmu dengan minumanku! Maaf!"_

"_Santai saja, ini Cuma pakaian biasa. Lagi pula ini prom night kan? belum tentu setelah pesta kelulusan ini aku akan bertemu denganmu.. Baekki"_

"_Eh?! Kau tahu namaku?!"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**The Future**_

_Byun Baekhyun; Yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang tergerai. Manis dengan eyeliner yang selalu menghiasi matanya yang sipit. Suka sekali dengan anak kecil, sehingga dia menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Seorang dreamer sejati._

_Park Chanyeol; artis yang sedang naik daun. Dewasa dengan tingkahnya yang masih suka membuat orang mengumbar tawaannya. Misterius, karena jarang sekali terekpos oleh wartawan tentang kehidupan pribadinya._

_[^^]_

"_Byun Baekhyun imnida! Silahkan memanggilku dengan nama yang kalian suka~~"_

_[^^]_

"_Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya di sini untuk melamar Byun Baekhyun"_

_[^^]_

"_Park Chanyeol!? kenapa kau di sini?!"_

"_Tentu untuk melamarmu Baek, bukankah aku berbicara di acara televisi? Apa kau tidak melihatnya"_

"_Ku Kira kau Bercanda!?"_

"_Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku Baek.. jika itu menyangkut dirimu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Wait? Okey~_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: HAAAAI~~ Zelus Comeback! Dengan janji sekuel.. nah sekuel ini twoshoot jadi yang chap pertama tentang masa lalu ChanBaek selama 3 tahun di SMA.. lalu chap yang kedua itu tentang masa depan ChanBaek setelah adanya program TV :3 akan Zelus update tanggal 6 April 2014 dengan judul The Past and The future :3 emang sih sekuelnya zelus update di sini, tapi jika sekuelnya di new story~~ Harap sabar ya Chingu-ya~~

BIG Thank's to:

**[****rizqibilla****] [****tomatocherry****] [****AnitaLee****] [****RizqiaHilwa****] [****Karuhi Hatsune****] [****younlaycious88****] [****Cho Sungkyu****] [****blackautumn24****] [****unny2013****] [****Zahee****] [****Park CinYeol****] [****kimei135****] [****NAP217****] [ ****shileedaelee99****] [****ByunByun Ran****] [****indaaaaaahhh****] [****SyJessi22****] [****AQuariisBlue****] [****MademoiselleBabys****] [****] [****VS-125.313****] [****sogogi'dobi****] [****mirarose86****] [****exobutt****] [****ByunnaPark****] [****kioko2121****] [****Baby Kim****] [****i-BAEK****] [****chika love baby baekhyun****] [****KekeMato2560****] [****Jungiee****] [****CallmeAlma****] [****exindira****] [****Jaylyn Rui****] [****surat kaleng****] [****starbucks91****] [****nnukeybum****] [****rachel suliss****] [****NS Yoonji****] [****20Gag****] [****SuJuXOXO91****] [****nur991fah****] [****Meriska-Lim****] [****choHunHan****] [krishohunhanbaekyol] [audrey P] [kts] [djjdhddhdhshhshs] [bungamelatiindahsenyumselalukeepsmile] [dobidiot] [Tania3424] [byunbaekhyunwon] [thepaendeo] [****Shouda Shikaku****] [Z] [SEKAIPERF] [piyopoyo] [****DiraLeeXiOh****] [sintaaa] [3K121418] [chepta chaeozil] [****luhan****] [Guest] [HealersXing] [Guest] [****andini taoris****] [****selvianakpopers290****] [****rinrinchan00****] [****Fifia SPENSABAEXO138****] [****chan10100hyun****]**

#apa ada yang terlewat?


End file.
